Confession
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Ruby gets a video from someone she never expected to get one. Papa Qrow. Some fluff.


_Hello everyone!_

 _Well, this is my first RWBY fanfiction, I hope you like it._

 _I've heard a lot about this theory. Some say it's not possible, some say that it makes sense, and I've also heard that producers said Taiyang IS Ruby's biological father. Anyway, I like this theory. I find it bittersweet. So, I decided to write this little story. Specially, after listening Bad Luck Charm. It was like "if Qrow is Ruby's father, he wouldn't want her to be in danger..." and I started writing this._

 _I really hope you enjoy it :)_

 _I do not own RWBY, I do this for fun._

* * *

Ruby opened her scroll and saw the video, it was from uncle Qrow. She hesitated for a moment, but played it anyway.

"Hello, kiddo" Qrow said to the device in front of him. He was in a hotel room and Ruby thought that he might recorded the video in the middle of one of his trips, but she wasn't sure. "If you're watching this… it means I died. First of all, I'm sorry for this, but, to be honest, I never thought I would live to be old" Ruby choked, feeling her tears rolling down her cheeks. Yang was by her side, watching the video. She held her with her human arm, caressing her sister's hair and trying not to cry as well. "With all the missions I had, and my semblance, I never fantasied with having a long live. Or see the day when Grimm were gone. I don't know, those things were something that never crossed my mind. I had something to do and everything else was trivial and useless for me.

Anyway, the reason why I'm making this video isn't telling you that you shouldn't feel bad for my "early departure". I know that you and Yang understand it. It's something that could happen to us as hunters". He cleared his throat and sighed, then, he put on a side smile. "I'm making this video to tell you something that I should've told you in person, but… back then, it wasn't a smart idea… and now that I'm gone, I'm sure you'll be safe.

As you might know, your mother was a dear friend of mine. She loved you, you and Yang. You were her two bundles of joy. Whenever I talked to her, she used to tell me how proud she was of both of you. But…" he paused and cleared his throat. "You know? I think is worthless to keep evading this". He looked at the camera, as if he was trying to look at Ruby's silver eyes. "Ruby… My dear Ruby…" his voice was becoming soft and it seemed that he was feeling a lump in his throat. "Tai was with Raven and I was with Summer. Then sweet Raven abandoned Yang. Things were hard then. Your dad was worried and wasn't sure what to do with a baby. So, Summer and I moved in to help him.

I'm sure that you're wondering now if your mother and I had a relationship… well, I wonder the same. We never settle down to talk about what we were, but I loved her, Ruby. You don't know how much I loved your mother. She was the love of my life and the reason I kept fighting for. And then, one day, she told me she was pregnant". He trailed off and sighed. "She was scared… she felt like a child expecting a baby" he chuckled, the girls could see that he was remembering the old times. "which is funny because she already had Yang. She became her mother the moment she stepped on the house, and she was until she died…"

Ruby looked at her sister, who couldn't contain her tears and was crying silently. Both were crying and hugged each other for some minutes and then, when Yang let her go, Ruby stood up and wiped the tears.

"I need a moment" Ruby said and left the scroll on her bed.

She walked out the room and breathed deeply several times. She did miss him. She missed the days when he came home and told her stories about his trips around Remnant. Or the way he tricked Yang and her to beat them on videogames. She smiled while thinking about it. He was, indeed, the best uncle she could ever ask for. She sighed and wiped her tears. She was ready to finish watching the video.

"Ready?" asked Yang and Ruby nodded, grabbing her scroll and resuming the video.

"Well, now, let's go to the part I wanted to avoid" a nervous smile lightened his features. "I know Taiyang loved her until she died, and I know he still loves her (but, let's be honest. Everyone who has met her still love her until today). And I know she loved him too. It was something natural, due to the time they spent together, rasing you both. And… it was ok for me" He shrugged his shoulders, trying to hide the fact that, deep inside him, it still hurt. "I could never have been capable of protecting her. I'm cursed. Being near me means suffering, and I didn't want that for you either, Ruby. That's why I had to leave when you were still inside your mom. I would never do something to harm you, even if that killed me every step I took away from you. I wanted to protect you from me and my semblance."

Again, Ruby paused the video and looked at Yang with eyes wide open. She gaped, as she tried to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Does he mean…" the blond trailed off. She couldn't even finish her sentence. She was as confused as her sister.

"But… what about dad? … this makes no sense" the hooded girl said and ruffled her hair. "Why no one told me about this?"

Ruby ran to her father's bedroom. He was there, simply petting Zwei's head. But when he looked how the girl stormed into the room, he knew something was wrong.

"What happened?"

"You knew?" she asked. She wasn't angry, or disappointed. She was confused as she could ever be. Taiyang sighed and patted the spot next to him.

"Come here, Ruby, we need to talk." He said and she sat beside her father. "Look, I knew Summer had something with Qrow before she came here to live with Yang and me. And then… she got pregnant." His expression showed that he was looking for the best words to explain what had happened. "I could never be mad at him because of it. After all, your mom wasn't my wife when it happened" he said and smiled remembering old times. "They were really happy. But Qrow knew his semblance could harm you. So, one night, he came to me. It was a starry night, by the way, a beautiful night. He told me he was worried, that he didn't know what to do. He was afraid something bad could happen to your mom, or to you. I told him that nothing bad could happen, that everything was going to be fine. I told him that in the time he had living here, seeing each other almost everyday, everything was fine. And it was true that Yang had had some "accidents", but even without his semblance, they would had happened. I told him he had to go back to sleep and the next morning everything would be alright. And it was… like two weeks. Until it happened.

It was a day, like any other. Yang was playing outside, I was fighting some Grimm that had attacked a village near here, Qrow was at Signal and your mom was inside preparing some food. It was a day like any other."

"And then something horrible happened, didn't it?" Ruby said and Taiyang nodded.

"Your mom fell downstairs the moment Qrow step in the front yard."

"That explains why she is "special"" Yang said and both looked at her. Her father frowned. "Ok, I understand, not the moment".

"Come here, my sunny dragon, you need to hear this too" he said and Yang sat near him too. "Well… your mom was in very serious condition for at least a week. We thought that she might lose you. So, Qrow decided that he had to leave. I think I had never saw him cry until that day. He loved you deeply."

"But, why you never told me about it?" Ruby said sad and hugged her father.

"Because he didn't want to burden you. He always thought his name was cursed. That, the less you knew about him being your father the best it would be for you" Taiyang said and caressed his daughter's hair. "So, he left me in charge of you. I knew it would be hard for him to see you calling me "dad", or your mom being with me. But he did it because he loved you so much."

"This is too much to handle" she said and Taiyang kissed her head.

"I know, my dear. But… even if you're not my biological daughter, you'll always be my little rose"

"And you, my dad" she said hugging him tightly. "Now I have to dads"

"And you'll always be my little sister" Yang said pinching Ruby's cheek, making her smile and straighten up. "So, are you going to finish watching the video?" The dark-haired girl nodded and the blond gave her the device.

"Thank you" the black-haired girl said, while Taiyang and Yang stood to leave her alone. "Don't leave, please. Stay here. I need you"

"It's ok, then" both said and sat beside her.

She resumed the video and saw Qrow, her father, make a pause of what he was saying. He seemed like analyzing what he was going to say next.

"So, my dear Ruby, as you might guess, you are my daughter. I know it's hard to understand and, trust me, I'd have loved to be a father for you. But it was something out of my reach, something I could never fancy about. My semblance, the missions I made for Ozpin, even my lineage (that Yang also shares with us), all of that made me the worst person to raise you. That's why I decided to become your cool uncle, while your dad took care of you. You don't know how thankful I am to Taiyang for raising you so perfectly. I'm sure he has been a better father than I could ever be.

Ruby, I'm sorry for telling you this through a video. But I'm sure that if you knew it before, you would come to find me and every effort I had made would be in vain. I lost Summer and I don't want to lose you. I even took a great risk when you were in your way to Mistral… but back then I couldn't leave you alone.

Now that I'm gone, everything is going to be ok, you should be sure about it" he smiled and it looked like he longed to hug her, through the camera. "You'll always be my girl, no matter what. Even Yang is my little girl, where do you think he got the coolness?" he laughed from the bottom of his heart. Ruby felt tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh, that reminds me… please tell Yang that I love her. Perhaps I wasn't the best uncle or the best role model, but after Summer's death, you two gave me strength to carry on.

I wish I could tell you more, but time is limited. So, this is it, Ruby. Again, I'm really sorry to tell you this this way. Remember that I love you from the bottom of my heart. Goodbye, my little rose."

The video ended. Yang as well as Ruby were crying. They hugged their father, who caressed their heads. They could have faced many things, even faced death, made Salem no longer a threat for the world… but they still were Taiyang's little girls, and somehow, they needed him.

"You always have it your way, right bro?" Thought the blond. "I'm really gonna miss you."

* * *

A few months before, while they were at Haven, Qrow called James Ironwood. Things were going to get worse and they were sure not all of them would survive.

"What's the matter, Qrow?" James asked in a defensive, but friendly tone.

"I need you to make me a favor, Jimmy" the red-eyed man said, he was sat on a table, looking at his friend with a side smile.

"I'm not going to get you any alcohol"

"That would be really kind, but what I really want is a little bit more personal" he handed him a scroll.

"What is this?"

"You're from Atlas and don't know what a scroll is? I thought you were smarter" James glared at him. "Ok, ok" he defended himself with a smirk. "there's a video in there. If I die in battle, you have to send it to Ruby Rose. It's already loaded, you just have to send it"

"What's the video about?"

"That's not of your business, Jimmy. I just need you to make me that favor. Think of it was my last wish". His tone made sure that he didn't want more questions about it. He hopped off the table and walked to the exit. "Maybe I'll explain it to you someday".

The general was alone in the room. He looked at the device he had in his hands. He really wanted to know what the dusty crow wanted to say to the girl. Ironwood knew that both were kind of a family, but he wasn't sure if the video was about that, or if he was going to reveal their plans to the teenager. He put the scroll in one of the pockets of his jacket, and went out of the room, bumping Oscar.

He wasn't really fond of the boy. He couldn't believe at all that Ozpin lived inside a 15-years-old mind.

"General" the boy said straighten up. He still kept his timid behavior.

"Oscar, Ozpin" the older man greeted. He always did, even if his mind believed it was crazy.

"I'm not going to tell him that" Oscar mumbled and then he looked at James, knowing that was looking at him. "Ok" he rolled his eyes. "he is wondering what happened with Qrow in there. When he came out he looked… what was the word?" he mulled over the word for a second. "Overwhelmed, that's it".

"He told me I have to send a video to miss Rose"

"Oh I see" Oscar said nodding and suddenly, his eyes shot open, wide as saucers. "Really?"

"What?"

"Nothing. He said is a secret. But he said you musn't forget to send it to Ruby"

"Great, now everyone knows about this but me, that I'm the one who is going to deliver the message" his voice sounded harsh, and he was upset. Oscar grimaced and remained silent for a moment.

"Ozpin said that you should keep the secret and you shouldn't tell Qrow that you know"

"Ok, I promise"

"Ruby is Qrow's daughter"

"What"

"And he says that we must go and he won't give any further explanation"

Oscar ran away, leaving the general completely confused. That explained some stuff, like why Ruby wielded a scythe. They used it similar, but she was more delicate. They even had a slight physical resemblance because she was totally like her mother.

He grabbed the scroll from his pocket and stared at it. There was the most intimate secret of his partner and he was the one to send it to his daughter. He hoped everyone survived the battle ahead and that Qrow could tell her by himself, but the numbers didn't lie, everything was against them. He sighed and put the device back in his pocket. He would have more time to think about it later.

* * *

 _Well, did you like it? Let me know in your reviews._

 _Thanks for reading it and have some virtual cookies xD_

 _Bye bye for now!_


End file.
